Faberry Ipod drabbles
by finisterrae
Summary: Ipod drabble challenge! Faberry style.


**A/N - **I adore Faberry. So very much, and I saw people were doing Ipod drabbles and I was like well dang I want to get in on this. So, here are my drabbles, I hope you all enjoy them. And remember Reviews= Love. Also I don't own Glee, and this upsets me quite a bit.

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle_

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish your drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do seven of these and then post them  
_

**Polygraph, Right Now! – The Spill Canvas**

Rachel knew that Quinn Fabray liked to her. She knew that there was a reason why the blonde made it her personal mission to make the diva's life a living hell. She knew this because of her sixth sense of course, she was sick of Quinn living a lie, and finally decided to do something about it.

Rachel approached Quinn at her locker one day after third period. "I know you've been lying, Quinn"

"What are you talking about, Berry?"

"I know that you make fun of me because you like me, and I know it is okay to be scared, but I must tell you I am not one to take thi-

"Berry shut up and kiss me"

**If the Moon Fell Down tonight – Chase Coy**

It was the one year anniversary and Quinn wanted to do something special. She wanted to prove to Rachel that she is the one person that she'll always love, no matter what.

Suddenly Quinn got what she believed was a brilliant idea. Grabbing her guitar, she ran to her car and made her way to the Berry residence and rang the doorbell.

Leroy let her in with a smile and told her to go on up to Rachel's room.

She walks into her girlfriend's room like she's done countless times in the past year.

"Quinn I wasn't expecting you for another hour!" A surprised Rachel said from her place on her bed.

"Yeah, well I wanted to do something special" Quinn said

And with that she began playing a sappy love song about not being able to live without love.

Never in her life did Quinn feel so connected to a song

**This Conversation is over – Alesana**

"Rachel, wait!"

"I am sorry, Quinn, but I cannot do this anymore. You are asking too much of me."

"I'm not ready, I thought you understood that!"

"While I understand that it is okay to be scared I cannot let that justify your rude and childish behavior towards me. Some things never change Quinn"

"But Rachel! Cheerios, Sue, Reputation" Quinn stuttered

"That's exactly it Quinn. You care more about those things than me."

"That's not true"

"This Conversation is Over Quinn"

**Jamie All Over – Mayday Parade**

Rachel waved at her date from her doorstep before closing her door and sighing happily against it.

Today had been the single most amazing day in the history of Rachel Barbara Berry's life, which said a lot for the resident diva.

Her date had been courteous, charming, funny and sweet. Her date made her smile like she never smiled before.

Say what you want about Quinn Fabray, but one thing that is for sure, is that she sure does know how to make a girl feel special.

**Hero of War – Rise Against**

Rachel sat at the airport terminal nervously playing with her hands. She had been waiting for a very special person to arrive, but the flight had been delayed for two hours. Rachel however waited, sitting patiently, knowing that it would all be worth it in the end.

She never understood what drove her lover to enlist in the army, but here she was, five years after graduating from college, sitting in a lonely airplane terminal waiting to see the one person she knew she could not live without.

Suddenly she heard a voice announce that the plane has landed and the passengers should be out shortly. Rachel jumped to her feet, hardly keeping her excitement in. She watched soldier after soldier walk out, until she finally saw her hero

"QUINN!" She yelled out and ran towards her girlfriend and jumped into her arms. "Don't ever leave me again, Quinn Fabray. I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too, Rachel.

**Rep your Clique – The Audition**

Quinn was the head cheerleader. She was the epitome of perfection, minus the babygate scandal that is, and she was not afraid to show that she was superior. She ran high school, and everyone knew it. She had the arm candy, the body, the ego, and the smarts, but inside Quinn Fabray was dying.

'I wonder what these idiots would think if they knew I was gay' Quinn mused one day while walking down her hallway with Sam stuck loyally to her side.

**Your Biggest Fan – Never Shout Never**

Rachel was quite the actress. She could make herself cry, convey emotion like no other professional could, and hell let's be honest, she definitely had the looks.

She knew going into this so called relationship that the ending would be sticky. She had fallen in love with the enemy and she fell hard. Now they were broken up and Rachel was torn to pieces.

'It doesn't matter' she told herself 'Quinn Fabray only cared about her image'


End file.
